Daniel's Choice
by Katatonia
Summary: From the 'Stargate' movie preseries, natch which, I hope, explains why I thought Daniel might have killed Jack and the others...not that he necessarily would have done just...maybe.


_From the 'Stargate' movie - pre-series, natch - which, I hope, explains why I thought Daniel might have killed Jack and the others...not that he necessarily would have done - just...maybe._

_And, yeah, my version of Ra is weird. I know. ::rolls eyes::_

BR 

* * *

BR 

Daniel stepped through the gauze curtains and walked slowly towards the bed area. He stopped before he reached it.

"I was dead?"

The being in front of him looked scornful.

"That is why I chose your race…your bodies, so easy to repair. You have advanced much…harnessed the power of the atom."

Daniel regarded the other man, frowning slightly.

"What are you going to do?"

Ra turned slightly and sat down on the bed. "You should not have reopened the gate," he told Daniel. "Son, I will send your weapon back to your world, with a shipment of our mineral, which will increase your weapon's destructive power a hundred-fold. The boy-God half-turned his head to lok at Daniel and smirked.

"Why would you do that?"

As the servants – slaves? – dressed Ra, the other being continued to speak. "I created your civilisation, now I will destroy it." Ra stood and the helmet-torque was placed around his neck. He began to walk over to Daniel. "But before my workers question my authority, you will prove that I am their one true God, by killing your companions." The god smirked again, enjoying his ultimatum.

"If I refuse…" Daniel started.

Ra stopped in front of Daniel, crowding close to the scientist to try to intimidate him.

"Then I will destroy you, and all who have seen you." He fingered the necklace around Daniel's neck. Daniel looked down to see what had caught Ra's attention and then back up at the other man. Ra, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Daniel. "There can be only one Ra!" Ra pushed Daniel's chin up with his fingertips and then snatched the necklace away. He turned to walk away, not missing Daniel's look of horror.

Ra hesitated, and then half-turned back to Daniel Jackson.

"What are you, on your world?" He asked. Daniel frowned, hesitating.

"A…a scholar." The scientist decided at last. "A scribe." It was what they had called academics back in Ancient Egypt, and Daniel hoped that his loose grasp of the dialect would translate his meaning.

"A man of learning." Ra pursed his lips slightly. "Come with me."

Daniel moved forward, noticing that the boy-God's acolytes fell back, leaving the two of them alone as Ra guided him into a side-room. They probably thought he wasn't much of a threat. Daniel rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he wasn't a threat at the moment. He was caught in a catch-22 of a kind – and he couldn't see a way out without a lot of people being killed.

The walls of the room that they entered were covered with hieroglyphs – or at least ones similar to those found on the planet outside Ra's palace.

"I could show you many things." Ra murmured and Daniel jumped slightly. Somehow the other man had managed to manoeuvre his way behind Daniel as the scientist had been lost in looking at the walls.

"It's…there's so much history here." Daniel glanced at Ra and then moved away to the nearest wall. He ran his hands over it, tracing the patterns in the metal and stone with his fingers.

"Over ten thousand years worth." Ra acknowledged, watching as Daniel moved along the length of the room. "The chance of a lifetime."

Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at Ra. The other man had his hands folded neatly across his chest – a bizarre parody of all the sarcophagus casings Daniel had ever seen. Daniel walked slowly back until he was just five feet away from Ra. There he stopped.

"All that knowledge." Ra continued, his voice low. "All that history waiting for you to translate it." His hands spread, encompassing the enormity of the room, but his eyes remained locked with Daniel's. As Daniel watched, the eyes glowed briefly. "I could gift you this knowledge – I could make you revered amongst men."

Daniel glanced around at the walls again.

"This is not all of my knowledge, my son." Ra continued talking, inching closer to Daniel. "Not even my ship can contain all I know. Thousands of years worth of history of your planet – of hundreds of other planets throughout the universe." He smirked. "Think what a gift that would be."

"A great gift indeed." Daniel muttered in English, then caught himself and repeated it in Ra's language. Ra's smirk faded to a kind smile – the smile of a benevolent father.

"I would like you by my side." He admitted. "With the knowledge that one such as yourself already possesses, I could expand my own knowledge. I have not visited your world for many years." Ra reached out gently and turned Daniel's head to face him. "Will you not sit with me and tell me of the wonders that your people have discovered? Of the sights you have seen and the things you have done?" That alien flash came into Ra's eyes again as he held Daniel's gaze. When the boy-God turned and began to walk down the length of the room, Daniel followed.


End file.
